


Whirlwind

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, kind of mini dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Sometimes, Sayo questions her own sanity.(Or, Sayo finds herself slowly and inevitably warming up to Lisa and it doesn’t occur to her that somewhere along the way, her feelings for Lisa have started to change.)





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i've been thinking abt a lot since last summer and it's really self-indulgent but i really liked how their r/s has changed over the course of all the events thus far. so this is a progression kind of thing, inspired by several events and snippets of conversations in the overworld

Sometimes, Sayo questions her own sanity.

 

By an unlikely turn of events, she finds herself in an accessory shop standing next to Lisa, who has been staring at her for several seconds now.

 

She doesn’t come to such shops often, feeling slightly awkward and out of place, but for some reason, she lets herself be dragged by Lisa, and they head towards the hair accessories section.

 

She doesn’t understand - doesn’t comprehend the way Lisa’s eyes would sparkle when she sees and filters through the items. Sayo holds herself back, refraining from saying anything, and wonders if there is a deeper purpose as to why Lisa had wanted to drop by the shop before band practice.

 

She barely notices the array of glittering earrings that lie neatly around her as her eyes fixate on the girl before her.

 

Lisa continues to stare at her and there’s almost a thoughtful look that crosses her expression.

 

“Imai...san?” Sayo tests out cautiously.

 

“Hey, Sayo.” A grin finally curls up the edge of Lisa’s lips as she produces a white metallic hairpin. It takes a whole lot of self-control for Sayo not to leave the store immediately, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

 

“No.”

 

“Huh-? I haven't even said anything yet!” Lisa pouts slightly, and Sayo already feels herself frowning in response.

 

“You don't have to.” Sayo can almost hear what Lisa is going to say next. She doesn’t have time to be here, _shopping_ for hair accessories. Any more time spent here is more time wasted on practicing her guitar. She had thought that maybe Lisa wanted to get some hair accessories for herself, but it has never occurred to her that Lisa would want _her_ to get one. Sayo almost regrets allowing Lisa to drag her here. She shouldn't have agreed to tag along with Lisa in the first place. She starts questioning her past self for making this uncharacteristic decision.

 

“But this hairpin will definitely suit you! You have a pretty face so it'd be a waste if you don't get it.”

 

The beseeching look on top of the unexpected compliment throws Sayo off as she stills at the spot, too aware of the creeping heat against her cheeks.

 

“Please?”

 

Sayo returns Lisa’s stare, and it takes only several seconds before her resolve crumbles under Lisa’s hopeful look.

 

With an audible sigh, she finally relents. It’s almost impossible to refuse someone who’s looking at her so earnestly, especially with those damned puppy eyes.

 

The way Lisa’s eyes light up causes her to sigh inwardly again, more of resigned exasperation than anything else and she wonders why Lisa seems so happy by such a trivial thing.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome~!” Sayo hears a familiar greeting when the door slides open, the cool air of the convenience store’s air conditioning a blessing compared to the unbearable heat outside.

 

“Imai-san?” Sayo’s gaze drifts to the source. She’s surprised to see Lisa, in the employee attire, by the cashier counter.

 

“Hey, Sayo,” Lisa gives the guitarist a slight but friendly wave and Sayo blinks. It has never occurred to her that Lisa would be working part-time in a convenience store. It shouldn’t surprise her - musical instruments and maintenance are expensive after all. Perhaps it's the place Lisa works at that is slightly unexpected.

 

Sayo doesn’t let her surprise show - she gives Lisa a polite but brief nod in return and makes her way to the magazine rack, hoping to find the latest release of a music magazine that she has been keeping an eye out for.

 

Even as she picks out the magazine easily, Sayo finds her eyes darting towards Lisa’s back. The brunette is now at the racks by the snacks section, rearranging and placing the items neatly back to their original positions.

 

There’s a sense of dissonance within Sayo, learning that the girl she thought to be heavily fashion-minded, who seems to care about her nails more than anything else, doing such a mundane job. Lisa continues to shuffle along the section, giving a self-satisfied smile once she’s done.

 

“Did you find what you’re looking for?” Lisa’s polite question and attention on her snaps Sayo out of her thoughts quickly; her heart almost stops at the sudden voice and Sayo thanks the heavens that Lisa has probably misunderstood and hasn’t caught her staring.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Sayo answers in a clipped tone and gently shuts the magazine in her hand; she’s still unable to shake off the strange feeling that this new revelation has caused her.

 

“That’s great~” Lisa offers yet another warm smile. A service smile - yet Sayo detects a hint of genuineness in it.

 

Sayo considers asking Lisa the reason why she’s working here but ends up deciding not to say anything in return (it isn’t her business anyway) and heads over to the counter.

 

She barely hears the routine-like customer service lines that Lisa recites cheerfully as she exits the convenience store.

 

There’s a slight chip in her perspective of Lisa - and Sayo is unable to forget the back of the working brunette.

 

* * *

 

_This is it. This is the pinnacle of life-_ Sayo stares at all the puppies and dogs in the cafe, wide-eyed. Just looking at all the fluffy beings is enough to lower her guard, and something akin to excitement rises from within.

 

“Ehehe, even the cool Sayo has a soft side to her~” Lisa remarks from beside Sayo and the guitarist immediately snaps out of her trance, face burning.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Sayo clears her throat, schooling her features to look stern.

 

But Lisa easily sees through it and holding back a giggle, she grins and grabs Sayo’s hands preemptively. “C’mon, let’s go in and order a drink.”

 

“W-Wait, Imai-san-”

 

Lisa ignores Sayo’s half-hearted protests and soon after, they’re seated by a table after the employee informs them of the ground rules. Unlike most dog cafes, the tatami flooring and low tables hinted at the traditionality of its design - there’s a sense of home, in the relaxed ambiance of the place and the soft music playing in the background. There aren’t many people around either, and Lisa is glad that she chose a weekday where Roselia doesn’t have practice.

 

It doesn’t take long before their drinks arrive and Sayo manages to stop herself from fidgeting, still unsure of what she is even supposed to do. The employee did say that they are allowed to pet and play with any dogs around the area - but as much as she wants to go up to them now, she’s too aware of the fact that Lisa’s eyes are on her.

 

She’s immediately saved from her inner dilemma when a brown toy poodle comes running in her direction. Before she’s able to even react, the furry animal charges into her lap, rubbing against Sayo’s side before it plops itself there, making itself home on her lap.

 

Sayo stiffens but tries to loosen the tension in her shoulders when the dog shifts a little. Feeling the warmth that settles on her lap, Sayo lets herself relax a little. She then reaches to pet the dog, the softness of its fur causing a smile to form on her lips. _It’s so fluffy…_ _How cute..._

 

“Hm~ That dog sure loves you, Sayo~” Lisa comments lightly. The toy poodle seems contented just marking its territory on Sayo’s lap, panting and whining happily.

 

“That little one too!” Lisa exclaims when a small beagle from the window near them lets out a short bark. The puppy tilted its head sideways curiously and trots towards Sayo.

 

The puppy ignores the dog that had already made itself comfortable on Sayo’s lap and paws against Sayo’s knees, as if saying that it wants to stay on Sayo’s lap too.

 

Lisa sees the way Sayo’s expression brightens, her lips parting as if she was going to say something, and the former lets out a laugh at the sight before her. It’s kind of amusing, yet hilariously ridiculous at the same time.

 

“I-Imai-san!” Sayo admonishes Lisa but the other girl only laughs further, unable to take Sayo seriously when the puppy continues to earnestly (and failing) to climb onto Sayo’s lap.

 

“Aw this is too adorable~” Lisa reaches for her bag. It would be a waste not to take a photo of the scene before her. To keep this as a memento, Lisa tells herself. Nothing more.

 

“What are you-”

 

“Say cheese~” That’s the only warning Lisa gives before she quickly snaps several shots of the scene before her.

 

Sayo sighs inwardly and frowns, not even trying to get Lisa to delete the pictures. But even then, the whines of the puppy quickly melts the expression away and she finally decides to lift the puppy up instead, cooing gently at it.

 

Observing Sayo’s fond regard for the animals, Lisa knows that she’d made the right choice in bringing the other girl here. She’s also treated to a rare sight of a genuinely smiling Sayo - a sight that Lisa wishes she could stare at forever, a sight that she makes sure to imprint in her memory.

 

“So what was the purpose of bringing me here?” Sayo questions, losing the usual edge in her voice as she puts the puppy down onto the floor. She continues to scratch under the beagle’s chin gently and the puppy lets out a satisfied whine.   

 

“You looked like you needed a break, you know?” Lisa’s voice turns gentle. It doesn’t take a genius to notice how hard Sayo has been pushing herself lately - the overly focused manner and the insistent way Sayo plucked at her guitar during practice over and over again, the hints of incensed crassness reverberating around her, as well as the somewhat frequent eye-blinking to will her fatigue away. It’s something that Lisa knows all too well; she had also been guilty of driving herself to a corner when she’s unable to comprehend certain parts of a song sometimes. But Sayo, with her tendency for perfection and penchant in being overly strict on herself, Lisa cannot help but worry about her at times.

 

Her argument is weak at best, and she knows that she’s poking her nose into Sayo’s business, so when Sayo gives her an unreadable look, Lisa swallows.  

 

“I mean-”

 

“It’s fine,” Sayo mutters. She isn’t dumb. Lisa is right after all. She cannot fathom why Lisa would go out of her way to invite her out (though she quickly caves in at how earnest Lisa looks when the latter asks her, even stating that it’d help with her guitar). They aren’t particularly close, being strictly bandmates after all. Wouldn’t Lisa have invited Yukina instead?

 

But Sayo doesn’t ask.

 

Lisa continues to make small talk, leaving the earlier topic quickly, and Sayo realizes that she is contented with letting the bassist chatter on, interjecting her own opinions every now and then.

 

While Lisa is the complete opposite of Sayo, perhaps the reason why Lisa feels drawn towards her is that she reminds her of Yukina sometimes. Her strictness towards herself, her strong will and drive - Lisa finds herself wanting to be of help to Sayo. Even if they aren’t close now, and she doesn’t really know what the guitarist thinks of her, Lisa will keep trying.

 

Lisa absently reaches out to pet a gray puppy that comes up to her, its tail wagging expectantly. Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t realize until she looks up again that Sayo has dozed off.

 

It’s unlike Sayo to have fallen asleep in such a public place. Sayo must’ve felt much more exhausted than she lets on and the presence of the dogs must’ve lowered her guard too. Lisa spares the clock a quick glance. They still have half an hour before their time slot ends.

 

Lisa smiles. Quietly, she sneaks near Sayo and takes another photo of the sleeping beauty, surrounded by her little protectors.

 

* * *

 

Sayo has no idea when this became a thing, but this time, she finds herself sitting in front of Lisa, in a sweets cafe, with Lisa humming happily to herself as she scoops a spoonful of ice-cream from the parfait before her.

 

Sayo doesn’t mean to stare - yet it’s almost impossible _not_ to, given how relaxed Lisa looks, and how the other girl tucks her hair behind her ears, eyelashes fluttering lightly, as the slight breeze caresses the soft tresses of her hair. It’s one of the rare times where Sayo sits back to observe the bassist, and not for the first time, Sayo thinks that there’s a certain beauty and charm in Lisa, matched by her outward appearance.  

 

Lisa is the opposite of how she looks sometimes, Sayo thinks. Admittedly, she didn’t have a good impression of the brunette when they first met; she had believed that the other girl had been making light of the band, with her flighty nature and prettily manicured fingernails, and her less than ideal skills at the bass - she doesn’t remember how many times she has picked out Lisa’s mistakes during practice. But bit by bit, she started to learn more about the bassist, learn of the hidden sides to Lisa that gives her first impression of Lisa a pause.  

 

The little snippets of conversations she overhears when Lisa speaks to Ako in a fond yet playful way, yielding to her antics yet firm at times (like an older sister, Sayo often thinks), and the gentle way she talks to Rinko, and offering her kind encouragement - the more she observes Lisa, the more Sayo finds unexpected sides of Lisa, and the more Sayo begins to _see_ more.

 

But what amazes her is how quickly Lisa’s picking up her bass again and how hardworking she is. It’s one of Lisa’s qualities that Sayo really admires, and it’s what made Sayo revise her initial assessment of the other girl. She also doesn’t miss the subtle looks of worry that Yukina sometimes gives Lisa and she would find herself glancing over at Lisa too at times during practice.

 

There’s this sort of determination in Lisa, the hidden passion in her heart that strikes Sayo, and without realizing it, she has already come to accept the bassist.

 

It’s impossible to hate Lisa, she concludes. Lisa has a way with words, a way with _people_ that could even thaw the coldest of hearts; there's just _something_ , an air around her that makes people lower their guard as she slowly works her way in; she makes everyone around her feel at ease and she learned it the hard way the other day when Lisa was unable to make it to practice.

 

Lisa might come off as a little pushy but she respects your decisions; she isn't as excitable (and incomprehensible) like Ako, nor is she on the shy side like Rinko, or overly strict (usually for a good cause) like Yukina.

 

And Lisa is also much more perceptive than she seems. She has this tendency to worry too much and meddle into other people’s affairs - Sayo hasn’t decided whether it’s a good thing or not (she’s still slightly cautious and doesn’t like getting too close to her) but-

 

-she’s a meddlesome person with a good heart.

 

“Say, Sayo,” Lisa says, eyeing Sayo’s fries. “Have you tried dipping fries into ice-cream? It’s surprisingly tasty~”

 

“...”

 

Lisa almost looked insulted at the dubious look on Sayo’s face. “Try it!” She insists, pushing her own parfait towards Sayo, who still looks skeptical. “You won’t regret it, I promise!”

 

“Are you sure…?” Sayo stares at the vanilla parfait warily, still hesitant. It isn’t unusual for Lisa to suggest such a weird combination of food choices but given Lisa’s track record of delicious cookies, Sayo decides to put her trust in Lisa this time.

 

She grabs a fry and dips it into the vanilla ice-cream from Lisa’s parfait.

 

“How is it?” Lisa asks, staring at Sayo eagerly as the other girl takes a bite out of the ice-cream coated fry.

 

“Surprisingly good…” Sayo mutters, staring at the parfait strangely. The vanilla doesn’t overpower the taste of the fry, and the mix of a little saltiness adds onto the flavor. Sayo reaches out for another fry.

 

“See! I knew you won't regret it!” Lisa grins triumphantly.

 

It takes Sayo a while, but staring at the radiant smile of her bandmate as she hums another familiar tone while relishing in the fries, Sayo cannot help a small smile that curves at the end of her lips. It is also at that moment that she finally realizes that she is already warming up to Lisa.

 

* * *

 

“Sayo?”

 

Lisa’s voice is quiet, albeit hesitant.

 

Sayo doesn’t look up from her guitar but she knows Lisa’s beside her.

 

Sayo knows what Lisa’s going to say - she _knows_ that Hina has probably talked to her, and seeing how concerned and how unsure Lisa is fidgeting and standing next to her, Sayo sighs inwardly.

 

_As usual, she's always worrying about us._

 

She doesn’t yet know how to classify the strange feeling that tugs against her chest each time Lisa worries about them - about _everyone_ in Roselia, something that she’s not entirely used to.

 

“I know I haven’t done much for you and Hina - but Hina seemed happy at school yesterday. And I’m glad that things worked out in the end.”

 

Sayo finally turns to Lisa and finds words stuck in her throat. This was a problem she and Hina had to solve and overcome, and they did - slowly but surely, their relationship will improve. With some push from Yukina, she had managed to face her problems head-on. And while they were talking afterward, Hina had mentioned that Lisa is the person she goes to often whenever she is troubled or needed someone to seek advice from.

 

Lisa had done a lot for them, even if she doesn’t realize it herself.

 

The lack of response from Sayo prompts Lisa to take a small step back before she finally steers away, with the thought of leaving the guitarist alone, and tries not to let the slight disappointment show.

 

“Imai-san,” Sayo calls out before she is able to change her mind. Lisa halts, turning back, and Sayo swallows thickly, cheeks tinted pink as she finally says the words that she had wanted to say for the longest time.

 

“...Thank you.”

 

The smile on Lisa’s face soon after - so bright and warm, is something that Sayo knows that she’ll never forget.

 

* * *

 

When Sayo’s phone vibrates, it jolts her out of her concentration. She glances over at her clock and realizes that she has been working on her school work for hours.

 

She decides that a break is due and places her pen down before she stretches her arms. Her eyes go to where her phone sits, near the edge of her desk.

 

Curious, the guitarist picks up her phone, wondering who it could be. Other than her family members and occasional informational texts from certain members of Roselia as well as from Tsugumi, Sayo doesn’t really receive messages often.

 

_Imai-san?_

 

Sayo blinks as she opens the mail, noting that it was also sent to the rest of Roselia, and a file has been attached to it.

 

_“So I tried writing some song lyrics in secret ☆ If you guys don’t mind, I’d like to hear what you think~ The title is-”_

 

“Roselisa.” Sayo breathes out, letting the word linger in her mind.

 

Lisa had been making lyrics.

 

Such a thought had never occurred to her, and knowing Lisa, the bassist had probably tried to do something that she thinks would help alleviate, even if a little, Yukina’s burdens. Something that she had probably hoped would help Roselia - and it’s also at that moment that Sayo realizes that Lisa has changed too.

 

Lisa, who’s evidently just as devoted to Roselia as anyone else in the band, always putting others before herself and always trying to help as much as she can.

 

What kind of song will ‘Imai Lisa’ write?

 

Intrigued and feeling a newfound and strange sense of excitement fluttering in her, Sayo taps on the file.

 

* * *

 

“Hina, can I ask you a question?” Sayo finds herself turning to her sister one day while they were sitting on the couch watching the television, doing nothing in particular. She hopes she isn't making a mistake in asking Hina but she is a little curious and it has been occupying her thoughts for a while now.

 

“Hm? Yeah, sure! What’s wrong? It’s rare for Onee-chan to be the one asking me questions.” Hina directs her attention towards Sayo curiously.

 

Sayo pauses for a split second, her words coming out in slight hesitation before she loses her nerve. “It’s about… Imai-san.”

 

“Lisa-chi?” Hina blinks in surprise.

 

“You're classmates with her right?”

 

Hina nods, and Sayo continues, trying to find the best way to word what she wants to say.

 

“Is something up?” Hina asks again, and Sayo purses her lips in thought. “How… how is Imai-san like in school?”

 

“Onee-chan… You’re interested in Lisa-chi?” Hina sounded a little too excited for Sayo’s liking. Sayo clears her throat, a denial already ready at the tip of her tongue. Of course she isn't interested, she’s merely _curious_ about Roselia’s bassist. Has Lisa always been this bright and friendly? What is she like when she is in school?

 

“Hmm…” Hina doesn't wait for Sayo to reply as she starts to think out loud. “Lisa-chi’s definitely more boppin’ now as compared to before. Maybe it was because she joined a band?”

 

Slightly more intrigued now, Sayo waits for Hina to continue. “Lisa-chi’s pretty popular in class and is always smiling and talking to our classmates. But she's also always hanging out with Yukina-chan. But before she joined Roselia, sometimes, she didn't seem too zappin’ despite her smiles. It seems too complicated for me to understand though.”

 

“I… see.” Sayo frowns at that.

 

“I think Onee-chan also made Lisa-chi feel more boppin’. Sometimes she talks about you in class.”

 

“Oh.” Sayo isn't sure how to feel about that - there's a strange mix of mild confusion in addition to feeling flattered, yet there's a tinge of light annoyance at being talked about. She tucks those thoughts away for now, silent.

 

“If I tell Lisa-chi that Onee-chan asked about her she'd definitely be happy,” Hina grins cheekily.

 

“Don't you dare, Hina.” Sayo scowls. “Don't ever speak of this to Imai-san.”

 

“Don't worry, don't worry, I won't!” The grin that is still on Hina’s face is unconvincing and Sayo regrets ever asking Hina about Lisa.

 

* * *

 

While everyone in Roselia has gradually become friendlier with each other, Sayo hadn’t thought much about what it means for them as a band - until today.

 

The walk out of CiRCLE is silent, the air between them a little tensed. Yukina had left after Rinko’s outburst, and whatever the vocalist had said about trying to regain their lost sounds remain stuck in Sayo’s mind. Sayo catches herself looking at Lisa, who has been really quiet ever since they stepped out of the studio.

 

“Imai-san…” There is a tight feeling in Sayo’s throat as she tries to reach a hand out but she hesitates the moment before it reaches the other girl’s shoulder. “...Are you alright?”

 

Even if she had asked her earlier on after Yukina had left them, Sayo cannot help herself but ask again. There’s a strange sense of unease in her, and she feels compelled to make sure that Lisa is really alright. If anything, she knows Lisa dislikes to trouble others (a trait that both of them ironically shared) and Yukina- Yukina _is_ Lisa’s childhood friend and best friend. It must have hurt to hear the person she is closest to saying things that hurt her friends, a shadow reminiscent of how she was back when Roselia was first formed.

 

Even Sayo is not immune to the things Yukina had said, and seeing Roselia falling apart all over again, Sayo feels herself at a loss too. _Where had they gone wrong?_ Was Roselia that fragile, falling apart after their loss at the SMS?

 

Her thoughts are scattered, a huge mess of uncertainties and worries, and she doesn’t really know what to think. And Lisa- it must’ve felt even worse for Lisa who’s much more sensitive than she seems. Lisa has always been the one patching up the pieces in Roselia, the one who glues Roselia together, and the one who’s always in tune with everyone’s feelings.

 

There’s also a certain expression, a certain hesitance and pain in Lisa’s eyes that makes Sayo’s heart constrict. It’s a look that Sayo hasn’t seen before, and it’s almost as if the other girl is on the verge of tears, yet holding it in as she tries to grasp onto _something_ to deal with whatever has happened.

 

(It’s as if all it takes is one push for the girl before her to break).

 

“Ah...sorry… It’s just...I’m still kinda shocked, you know?” Lisa murmurs, averting her gaze from Sayo’s. The sun had set and the sky is already starting to darken, and they’ve come to a stop at the crosswalk. Lisa then adds apologetically, and Sayo doesn't miss the slight quiver in her voice, “I’m sorry... this isn’t like me huh?”

 

_It’s okay. It’s okay to feel like this and it’s okay to want to let your feelings out._ Sayo wants to say but instead, she remains silent as Lisa continues to speak.

 

“It’s like, what have I been doing? I’m... always behind everyone else in terms of skills and I just wanted to be of use- so I’ve been doing many things... hoping that it could improve Roselia’s performances. But perhaps Yukina’s right, what I’ve been doing- maybe it isn’t really for Roselia’s sake. Maybe it was all in vain.”

 

The look of desolation, the way Lisa tightens her grip on the strap of her bass’s bag - there is a sudden feeling of protectiveness that bursts from within Sayo. The feeling of wanting to help Roselia - to _help Lisa_ , to return the usual smile onto the other girl’s face - it’s a foreign feeling that Sayo does not really understand but nonetheless, Sayo had learned to follow her heart, to just let herself be the Hikawa Sayo from Roselia. Without her knowing, Lisa had already become a huge part of her life.

 

“...You’re Roselia’s bassist.” Sayo finally says, causing Lisa to look up in surprise. The way Sayo carries herself is firm and sure, as she speaks her mind - words that she should've said earlier, words that she knows to be the truth. “Your skills still need improvement but I acknowledge you as our bassist. You’re an important existence to Roselia, even if you do coddle and pamper us a bit too much. You’re the mental support that Roselia needs. But you do not need to burden yourself with everything all the time.”

 

“Sayo…” There's that _look_ again, Sayo thinks. The teary look that pulls at her heartstrings, that makes it hard to look at Lisa without feeling the need to reach out to comfort her.

 

“You do not need to solve this by yourself. This is something we, as Roselia, have to overcome together.” Sayo’s eyes bore into Lisa’s, hoping that she has gotten her point across. Lisa has always been there for Roselia, and as a result, they are too reliant on her. Sayo doesn't think what Lisa had done for Roselia thus far was entirely wrong - the current Roselia, the current _Hikawa Sayo_ , would not exist if not for Lisa. But to regain their lost sounds, Roselia has to work _together_. And in order to do that, Lisa has to stop coddling them.

 

“Sayo... you’ve changed. I wouldn’t have expected you to tell me all of these.” A flicker of light returns to Lisa’s eyes, a genuine smile spreading across her face. “Thank you, Sayo.”

 

Sayo feels her cheeks warming in slight embarrassment but nods, ignoring the slight skip of her heartbeat. “It is also because of you that I’ve changed. So that’s why I don’t want you to say that it’s all in vain.”

 

It is because of Lisa that she has come to enjoy being in the band - something she would never think she would be feeling if it wasn’t for Lisa’s efforts. And it is also because of Lisa that she’s able to slowly repair her relationship with Hina.

 

Being open and honest like this, it doesn’t occur often to Sayo. She isn’t one for many words and isn’t really good at communicating and expressing her feelings. But she feels slightly relieved, seeing a renewed determination in Lisa’s demeanor.

 

“Thank you again, Sayo. If you weren’t here, I think I’d fall apart…” Lisa's voice becomes much softer and quieter.

 

The sincerity and vulnerability in Lisa’s words pierce through Sayo and she’s suddenly overwhelmed with an inexplicable emotion. It hits her harder than it should, rendering her unable to answer the other girl.

 

Sayo’s chest squeezes too tightly as a single thought enters her mind.  

 

_Me too._

 

* * *

 

“You're a really kind person.” Lisa’s voice turns gentle, her gaze softening as she catches sight of the little girl who they helped reunite with her mother moments ago as they exit the convenience store.

 

The water theme park is still crowded, the stray noises from her surroundings sometimes making her head pound, yet, at this moment, Sayo finds herself tuning to the girl next to her, the rest of the world fading into the background.   

 

“I'm… not.” Sayo refutes and almost winces as her mind inevitably drifts to the past - how her harsh words have often hurt those around her. It’s something she thinks about often, something she isn’t proud of and still feels guilty about.

 

“Helping someone is not always easy. Not everyone is able to do it.” The way Lisa’s eyes cloud over, the tone of her voice darker than usual - Sayo holds herself back from asking if anything has happened. If she has to wager a guess, she thinks that something might have happened between Lisa and Yukina in the past. Yukina is one of the few reasons that could evoke such a strong reaction out of Lisa, and sometimes, Sayo wishes that the bassist would share some of her feelings and worries with her - with the others.

 

Despite her curiosity, Sayo remains respectfully silent, and almost quickly enough, the usual light returns to Lisa’s green eyes.

 

“You can’t leave that child alone right?” There’s the familiar smile again - the smile that Sayo has grown used to seeing, the pure, _genuine_ smile that Sayo has admittedly grown fond of.

 

“So that means you _are_ kind,” Lisa continues, and Sayo almost misses how their arms have accidentally brushed against each other but neither of them pays it any heed.

 

“Sayo always looks so cool but she’s actually kind and caring underneath.”

 

“That’s...” Sayo finds that for once, she doesn’t have a retort ready.

 

“I really like the current Sayo now,” Lisa continues, without missing a beat.

 

Sayo’s cheeks have never turned red so quickly as it did just then, and she almost sputters.

 

“Don't be embarrassed~ Don't be embarrassed~” Sayo hears the laugh and light tease behind Lisa’s words, and the heat in her cheeks double.  

 

“Let’s hurry up. Minato-san and the others are probably still waiting.” Sayo coughs, changing the topic quickly.

 

“Yes, yes~” Lisa only chuckles, and the duo traces their steps back to the water slides, where the rest of Roselia are waiting.

 

* * *

 

Sayo stands by the oven, her lips pursed as she stares at the timer. The baking tools and ingredients have already been cleaned up and all that is left is to wait for the cookies to be baked.

 

“Ahaha… you're gonna burn a hole in my oven if you keep staring at it like that…”

 

Sayo knows that she is getting a little impatient but she cannot help the quick taps of her finger against her crossed arms as she continues to watch the oven.

 

“You know, I’m glad we got to make cookies together like this,” Lisa comments out of the blue. Sayo’s finger halts and she turns to Lisa in surprise.

 

“Seeing how everyone in Roselia has grown closer to one another…” Lisa continues, and a gentle smile reaches her lips. “...and being able to reach out to everyone, especially you, Sayo, makes me really happy. And having your support back then...” Lisa’s voice grows quieter, recalling the week that they failed at the SMS, “...really means a lot to me.”  

 

“Imai-san…” Sayo feels her throat tightening. There’s an almost wistful look in Lisa’s eyes, and Sayo wonders why it bothers her.

 

“You were a tough nut to crack after all,” Lisa jokes - the look disappears in a split second, instantly changing the mood. “Who would’ve thought that _the_ Hikawa Sayo would be here baking cookies for the band today with me?”

 

“...now you’re just teasing me,” Sayo returns without bite. Spending time with Lisa had already become somewhat of a comfortable norm; it’s easy to pick out the little changes in her tone and behavior, and the little quirks that characterize the girl called Imai Lisa.

 

There’s a calming warmth in Lisa’s presence, akin to the gentle evening waves that wash over the beach shores, enveloping her in a soothing way. Sayo knows that she doesn’t come off as friendly (quite the contrary actually), and can be aloof but spending time with Roselia, _with Lisa,_ had changed that a little.

 

Excitement. As she spends more time with Lisa, there’s always a newfound sense of joy, the sense of _anticipation_ of seeing her, of wondering what the day entails when they’re together. It’s a feeling that Sayo hasn’t felt for a long time, a feeling similar to playing in the band, yet so different in how much Lisa’s able to make her _feel._

 

A light laugh escapes from Lisa’s lips - a sound that’s music to her ears, that _sparks_ something within her, sending a slight tingle in her chest.

 

“You have a beautiful laugh-” Sayo blurts out without thinking.

 

An unexpected flush adorns the brunette’s cheeks and Sayo finds her own cheeks burning too when she realized what she had just said.

 

“Th-Thank you-” Lisa looks slightly abashed, and Sayo- _oh no_ , did her heart just skip a beat?

 

Fortunately, the oven chose this time to ring.

 

“I-I’m going to check on the cookies-” Sayo stumbles over her words, and for once, she's unable to look directly at Lisa, as she turns to the oven.

 

Silence falls between them, and Sayo curses her own inability to keep her thoughts to herself. It’s unlike her to let her thoughts slip - she must've been caught up in the moment. What was she even saying anyway?

 

After setting the cookies on the table carefully, Lisa turns to Sayo, previous traces of embarrassment already gone.

 

“Here Sayo, you can try one first.” Lisa picks a cookie up, a playful grin already in place. “Say ahh~”

 

“I can eat it myself-” Sayo protests but it falls on deaf ears.

 

“Don’t worry about it~” Lisa says, the warm look on her face causing Sayo to relent. She swears that the more time she spends with Lisa, the less she is able to resist the brunette. Her lips part open slightly, face lit ablaze in embarrassment as she takes a bite out of the cookie that Lisa’s feeding her with. She is suddenly glad that no one she knows, especially the rest of Roselia and god forbid, Hina, is here to see this at the moment.

 

It’s less sweet than she thought it would be, Sayo instantly notes as the bite of cookie immediately crumbles, the taste of butter mixed with vanilla melting in her mouth. It’s better than the last batch of cookies she’d made. She tells Lisa just as much.

 

Lisa takes a cookie for herself and hums, “You're right.” There's a visible glint of satisfaction and delight reflected in her features. “This is perfect~ Yukina and the rest will definitely love these!”

 

Sayo hums in agreement, nibbling and delighting in the rest of the cookie.

 

“Ah, you have a crumb near your lips.” Lisa absently leans forward, much too close for Sayo's comfort and wipes the crumb off with her thumb even before Sayo’s even able to react.

 

“I-Imai-san, what are you-” Sayo breaks off, her words dying in her throat at how _close_ Lisa is. Her eyes widen when Lisa licks the crumb off her thumb when she moves back. Sayo can only stare at Lisa, stunned into silence as heat further erupts in her cheeks.

 

“Sayo? Are you okay?” Lisa turns towards Sayo, concern filling her features when Sayo stops responding.

 

“I’m fine.” Sayo wills her voice not to crack, “It’s nothing.”

 

Her gaze betrays her feelings as it stays fixed on Lisa’s lips, and she swears she can hear her own heartbeat ringing in her ears.

 

“Nothing at all.” She whispers to herself again.

 

* * *

 

There’s a strange and weirdly tensed air between them ever since that day.

 

During practice, Sayo takes extra care not to let her gaze accidentally meet Lisa’s. She refuses to let what had happened bother her - she isn’t even sure how or _why_ , but thoughts of Lisa often occupied her mind. Objectively speaking, Lisa didn’t do anything wrong. But each time her thoughts trail back to that particular day, she’s reminded of how close Lisa was to her and she could almost feel how quickly her heart had been racing.

 

Willing her thoughts away, Sayo grits her teeth as she grasps her guitar a little tighter.

 

_Focus._

 

She has to focus.

 

She could almost _feel_ Lisa’s stare from behind, causing the hairs on her skin to stand. Annoyance, mostly at herself, arises from within and she starts to run her fingers down the strings of her guitar.  

 

The sounds grate her ears, and Sayo has to suppress a wince.

 

_Focus._

 

She takes a breath and tries again, her tight grip on her pick causes it to dig into her palm.

 

It sounded off - as if someone is singing to the lyrics in an entirely offbeat manner, messing up the entire piece of work.

 

Even Yukina, who is always mostly focused on music, realized that something is up between the two members of the band.

 

“Lisa, Sayo. I don’t know what is going on with you two but please do not bring your personal feelings into practice. If you can’t do that, then I suggest you leave practice for today.”

 

Silence reigned in the studio.

 

Sayo stills, her lips pursed as Yukina’s words stick to her.

 

Yukina isn’t wrong - and under normal circumstances, Sayo would have agreed with her. She knows that one should always be at their best during practice and to cast away any distractions. And under the harsh words, Yukina probably wants to give the two of them some time to sort out whatever… conflict they are in.

 

The guitarist dares a look over at Lisa, and the awkward look and uncharacteristic silence cause her insides to twist.

 

“Sorry, Yukina,” Lisa’s quiet voice rings throughout the silent studio, an almost forced smile plastered on her features.

 

“Lisa-nee…” The look of concern from Ako doesn’t go unnoticed and Sayo doesn’t realize that she has dug her pick deeper into her palm. She notices how Lisa’s lips had curled into a wider smile - a smile meant to reassure the younger drummer.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine~” Lisa offers a smile, and while Ako looks somewhat convinced, Sayo wills herself to stay where she is, the slight flash of worry hinted in Lisa’s eyes never leaving Sayo’s mind.

 

Standing next to Ako, Rinko tries to catch her eyes - and Sayo finds herself feeling worse when Rinko sends her a concerned look. While she’s glad that Rinko hasn’t voiced her worries out, she feels bad for worrying the keyboardist.

 

The realization that everyone in Roselia is worried about both her and Lisa suddenly hits her like a speeding truck.

 

She finally registers the pain in her hand and Sayo swallows, making up her mind.

 

It wouldn’t do to worry the others like this.

 

“Minato-san, we’ll take our leave then.” Sayo states and ignoring Lisa’s surprised protests, Sayo packs her guitar, and within a few minutes, both of them are out of the studio.

 

* * *

 

“Sayo…?”

 

By the time they’re out of CiRCLE, Lisa’s surprise has dissipated and only confusion is left etched in her expression.

 

“I apologize for forcefully dragging you out here,” Sayo finally starts. She forces herself to look at Lisa, and as expected, the other girl is already shaking her head. “It’s fine, I should be the one to apologi-”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Imai-san.” Sayo cuts in, her eyebrows furrowing. This is also one of Lisa’s habits - apologizing for things that are not her fault. Lisa’s kind - _too kind_ for her own good sometimes.

 

Sayo sighs, and wonders how she should go addressing the white elephant. Words aren’t her strong point but she _has to_ do it. She was the one who started acting weird around Lisa first.

 

“Let’s find a quiet place to talk,” Sayo says.

 

Lisa nods only hesitating a little before she suggests, “How about my house? We’ll have the privacy of my room.”

 

Sayo pauses but ultimately agrees. Lisa’s room is probably the safest and best option - she has no doubt that Hina is already home and she wouldn’t want any interruptions.

 

With a destination in mind, the duo finally leaves the place.

 

The silence on the way to Lisa’s house is deafening.

 

* * *

 

There’s hot tea set on the small table on either side, while the occupants in the room remain sat on opposite sides.

 

“I apologize for how I was acting before,” Sayo says tersely, breaking the silence.

 

Before Lisa can say anything, Sayo continues, “I admit I haven't been feeling quite like myself these few days. I have no idea what came over me and I don't intend to make any excuses. It's not your fault so don't worry about it.”

 

Lisa stays silent, taking in Sayo’s words.

 

“So… we’re good?” Lisa tests out hesitantly.

 

Sayo nods.

 

The heave of relief from Lisa is obvious and Sayo feels a sense of relief flooding through her too. It isn't too hard, Sayo finally realizes. All they had to do was to talk to each other and things would be back to normal. 

 

“Say, Sayo.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you mind sharing what's wrong?” Lisa asks. Her hands reach for the teacup, and Sayo notices how Lisa’s hands are grasping it tightly. “You felt conflicted right? Maybe talking about it would help,” Lisa explains kindly.

 

This gives Sayo a slight pause as she considers Lisa’s proposal.

 

“I…” Sayo's words die off in her throat and she stares at the serious set of eyes in front of her.

 

“I’d… like that.” Sayo finally says. She doesn't see any fault in Lisa’s logic, and truth to be told, she wants to get to the bottom of the strange feelings she had over the past few weeks. Lisa is _good_ at talking to people, great at sensing people’s feelings. She has no idea who else she can turn to, and she’s suddenly glad that Lisa’s offering to help.

 

Sayo recalls how she felt each time she's with Lisa. She recalls the times where she felt as if her heart’s going to burst out of her chest, the times where just being with Lisa makes her feel _so much_ _more_. It’s like a small flame that flickers in her heart, a budding sense of _something more_ as time passes, its warmth enveloping her so kindly that it’s hard to untangle her feelings into proper words.

 

When she’s finally done, she peeks up, setting her hands on her lap.

 

Sayo is confused when she sees the unreadable look in Lisa’s eyes, the way Lisa is just staring at her, wordless, as if in surprise. Seconds later, Sayo realizes that Lisa’s face is a bright red.

 

“Imai-san..?”

 

That seems to break Lisa out of her thoughts.

 

Lisa opens her mouth to say something but immediately shuts it, thinking better of it.

 

They're interrupted by a knock against the door before Lisa is able to say anything else.

 

“Lisa? Yukina-chan’s here to see you!” Lisa’s mother calls out.

 

“Ah-! Alright, I'll be out soon!” Lisa answers hastily. Sayo thinks she sees slight relief in Lisa’s features at the interruption.

 

Lisa then turns to Sayo. “Sorry Sayo, I didn't think Yukina would come over after practice. She doesn't come over often these days… I wonder if something is up?” There is a slight note of worry in Lisa’s tone and Sayo takes this as a cue for her to leave.

 

“In that case, I'll take my leave.” Sayo stands up and gets ready to retrieve her bag.

 

“Eh? It's totally fine if you stay here. It's only Yukina after all.”

 

Sayo stops midway but she ends up shaking her head. She doesn't feel like staying in the room any further, and she feels like she’s intruding if she remains here.

 

It’s just Yukina, Sayo tells herself. Their strict leader who is also Lisa’s childhood friend. But Sayo figures that Yukina is probably checking up on Lisa.

 

“It's fine. I'll see you again next practice.” Sayo says instead. “I’ll see myself out.”

 

“W-Wait, Sayo-”

 

Sayo doesn't wait for Lisa as she closes the door behind her.

 

However, she doesn't expect to see Yukina by the door.

 

“Sayo.” Yukina greets her easily. Yukina appears to be her usual composed self, and there are no traces of her disapproval left from their interrupted practice earlier.

 

“Minato-san…” Sayo returns the greeting with a nod.

 

“Is everything fine between you and Lisa?” Yukina then asks, the hint of worry in her voice causes Sayo to blink and a tinge of guilt to tug at her chest. Yukina is worried about them after all.

 

“Yes.” Sayo answers. She hesitates only for a millisecond before she decides to add, “We talked it over. I apologize for what happened during today’s practice. I will make up for it by practicing much more next time.”

 

“Glad to hear that.” There’s a rare but slight smile on Yukina’s face and Sayo finds herself nodding back.

 

“Then, I’ll see you at our next practice,” Sayo repeats what she had said to Lisa before she walks away, without a backward glance.

 

* * *

 

It seems as if everything has returned back to normal - Lisa is back to being her usual cheerful self, smiling and playing along with Ako’s antics, and the sounds of her bass are much clearer and free. She brings cookies during practice and doesn’t seem as distracted as before, always ready to give her all during band practices.

 

Yet, there is a nagging sensation at the back of Sayo's head.

 

She doesn't know how to place this feeling, but it's as if something has _changed_.

 

It's subtle and barely noticeable but it is almost as if Lisa is keeping a slight distance between them.

 

Lisa hasn't initiated any meetups, either to their usual cafe or to her house to bake cookies as she is prone to do - something Sayo has grown used to and fond of. It leaves a sense of unease in her, not knowing _why_ Lisa hasn't said anything about it.

 

She hopes that she is wrong and reading too much into things but the feeling never leaves. She thought that after talking it out with Lisa things would return to normal, but she should have known it wouldn’t be so easy. After all, they still haven’t tackled the root of the problem - what _is_ the problem anyway?

 

It's only after school one day when she spots Rinko leaving that she finally decides she should consult someone for opinions. Rinko is someone she trusts, a friend and a bandmate she knows she can count on.

 

To hell with her pride - she doesn't think she is able to take this strange and mildly weird atmosphere any longer. Not when it comes to Lisa.

 

“Eh?” Rinko’s eyes are wide after Sayo finishes speaking. There's also a slight blush on Rinko’s face and Sayo doesn't really understand why. She momentarily recalls that Lisa had a similar reaction when she spills all her feelings.

 

“Um… it's hard to say this but…” The red hue on Rinko’s face darkens. “...Hikawa-san, does this mean… that you l-like… Imai-san…?”

 

The gears in Sayo’s head stop working.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Hikawa-san,” Rinko continues, and Sayo almost blanches at the strangely determined look that Rinko gives her, a look that’s rare for the keyboardist. “Do you… like Imai-san?”

 

Sayo gulps, her face scorching hot as she tries to wrap her head around Rinko’s question. It takes her several moments but Rinko has an abundance of patience sitting quietly next to Sayo while the latter tries to gather her thoughts to form a coherent response.

 

The gears in her head start to move again and upon the realization that slowly dawns on her, horror and mortification grips her as she recalls the contents of her conversation with Lisa the other day.

 

* * *

 

_“All the best, Hikawa-san!”_

 

Rinko’s voice echoes in her head as Sayo continues down the streets, a single destination in mind. She reminds herself to thank Rinko again the next day in school for her help - for being understanding and patient with her.

 

It doesn’t help that her mind’s a mess, and while she has no idea what she should, what she _could_ even say when she sees Lisa, her emotions have overcome any sense of rationality that she usually has.

 

All too soon, she finds herself outside of the Imai residence, and before she can change her mind, she presses the doorbell.

 

The intercom comes through almost immediately and Lisa greets her at the door.

 

Sayo feels a sense of déjà vu as she goes up to Lisa’s room for the second time that week.

 

“What’s up, Sayo?” Lisa asks, albeit too cheerfully, and Sayo feels her chest tighten.

 

Now that they are in Lisa’s room, Sayo finds herself at loss for words. Lisa doesn’t seem to pay her silence any heed as she ushers Sayo in and following suit, Sayo puts her bag down next to Lisa’s by the leg of her bed, and they sit at the table in the center of the room.

 

The irony of them sitting in the same positions doesn’t escape her.

 

To Sayo’s surprise, Lisa is the one to start the conversation.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“And there is also something I need to tell you too.” Sayo makes sure she doesn't give herself any chance to back out.

 

“I figured.” Lisa gives a weary smile. “But can I go first?” There’s a change in her demeanor, and Sayo recognizes the determined look in Lisa’s eyes.

 

Sayo nods silently and Lisa visibly exhales.

 

“It's kinda hard to put my feelings in words but I think it’s best if I say it in a straightforward way,” Lisa pauses a little, as if trying to steel herself for what she is about to say and her expression turns serious. 

 

“I’ve fallen for you, Hikawa Sayo.”

 

The way Lisa stares at her, unwavering, despite how much her hands are shaking by her side - it is as if Lisa’s words have knocked some sense into Sayo, clearing the clouds that are muddling her thoughts.

 

Lisa is strong, taking up the courage to bare her feelings and Sayo thinks that this Lisa, _this_ part of Lisa is beautiful, and is one of the many reasons that had caused Sayo to fall for her.

 

Faced with such a serious declaration, Sayo cannot help but be moved. Any doubts quickly dissipate, and facing Lisa, Sayo holds the other girl’s gaze, just as determined.

 

“When I first met you, I thought you weren’t serious about the band. You only joined because of Minato-san, and I-” Sayo stops for a second. “-I doubted your ability. But time and time again, you’ve proved me wrong. I’m sorry that I’ve judged you too quickly and I’m glad that you are _you._ ”

 

“You’re kind, _strong_ , in many ways that I am not. You’re an integral part of Roselia, and without me realizing it, you’ve become an important part of my life.”

 

Sayo notes how Lisa’s eyes have widened slightly and she cannot help a small smile. It’s as if a burden has been lifted off her shoulders. Lisa has given her the courage to be honest, to put words onto her feelings, to become a _better_ person.

 

“Imai Lisa, I am in love with you.” When the words finally leave her lips, Sayo feels the truth of what she said, hearing herself saying it out loud.

 

She is in love with Lisa. She does not know when it started, or _how_ it even happened, but somewhere along the way, Lisa had captured her heart.

 

Sayo doesn’t know what to expect, but she didn’t expect the tears in Lisa’s eyes.

 

“I-Imai-san?” Had she said something wrong? Did she come off too strongly? Panicked and at loss, Sayo could only gape at Lisa, her mind racing. What should she do? Should she let Lisa cry? Should she go forward and hug her? Or-

 

“Sorry, I’m just… so happy...” Tears continue to run down her cheeks, and Sayo feels herself softening at the sight. Instinctively, her hand reaches forward, and though hesitant, she gently brushes her thumb over the remnants of tears on Lisa’s cheeks.

 

“Sayo…?”

 

“You don’t have to cry.” Sayo says, patting the other girl’s head awkwardly.

 

“But I've never thought this day would come,” Lisa sniffs, burrowing her face into Sayo’s shoulder.

 

Sayo caresses Lisa’s head, running her soothing fingers down Lisa’s wavy locks.

 

“Geez, you can be a crybaby at times.” The words are said without any bite, and there's a small hint of affection underlying it. But that is what makes Lisa _Lisa_ , and Sayo wouldn't have it any other way. The girl who’s easily touched, and much more sentimental than she is, her heart that's so big and full of love for everyone.

 

When Lisa finally looks up, Sayo recognizes the silly smile.

 

“Sayo, can I get a hug?”

 

Sayo finds herself unable to deny Lisa and with the grace of a waddling duck, she pulls the other girl into an embrace, feeling extremely self-conscious.

 

“Thank you,” Lisa whispers against Sayo.

 

_This isn’t so bad._ Sayo thinks as Lisa returns her hug. It’s warm and comforting, and Sayo finds herself relaxing into it, and if it was physically possible, she would stay like this forever.

 

When Lisa finally pulls away, the goofy smile returns.

 

Without any prior warning, Lisa leans forward, and this time, Lisa’s hands are cupping her cheeks instead. She almost stops breathing, the pools of green taking her breath away, captivating her.

 

Sayo barely notices that Lisa’s face is getting closer and closer, and her mind is in a dizzy haze, yet she is unable to look away.  

 

Just when their lips are barely an inch apart, the spell breaks roughly when Lisa removes her hands, but she doesn’t move away.

 

Sayo blinks, still dazed.

 

The soft lingering touch burns against her cheeks. Her throat runs dry, and she’s unable to formulate any response.

 

Lisa’s breath continues to tickle against her neck, _hot_ , sending shivers down her spine.

 

“I-Imai-san…”

 

That seems to snap Lisa out of it and she flinches.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Lisa stumbles over her words, averting her gaze. The tips of her ears are red, much to Sayo’s surprise.

 

It takes another five long seconds for Sayo to realize what Lisa almost did.

 

“I-It’s fine,” Sayo answers, face just as red. They almost ki-

 

Sayo’s face grows hotter, the back of her hand covering part of her face and she’s unable to finish the thought.

 

Lisa isn’t faring any better and Sayo finally realizes that Lisa’s just as embarrassed as she is. That knowledge slightly eases her nerves, and although they are both bad at this, it does not matter, Sayo thinks.

 

If anyone knew Sayo, they would’ve said that she’s a stickler for rules, a rigid person who takes things too seriously. But facing Lisa, her heart pounding too loudly against her chest, butterflies fluttering in circles at the pit of her stomach and cold sweat making her palms clammy, Sayo seems to understand what Lisa had wanted to do.

 

“Shall we try again?” She hears herself say, amidst the nervousness.

 

Lisa nods - it’s barely noticeable but Sayo is quick to catch it and she lets out a shaky breath.

 

Her movements are slow, hesitant, and as Sayo nears into Lisa, she’s able to hear and feel the quiet breaths of the other girl. Lisa’s eyes close expectantly.

 

Gently and carefully, Sayo brushes her lips over Lisa’s.  

 

She knows that the road ahead of them is long, and dealing with feelings has never been her forte, but with Lisa, Sayo thinks that they’d be fine. With Lisa, they have all the time in the world to think about their relationship, about Roselia.

 

When she releases Lisa, the affectionate and adorable grin that crosses the latter’s features is enough to cause her to smile and a newfound warmth blooms from within.

 

_Thank you, Imai-san, for everything._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! and also a huge thank you @ShiinaShirakami for beta-ing this long fic, i really appreciate it a lot shiina!! 
> 
> **fic notes** :  
> (i) lisa dragging sayo to the mall was inspired the interaction b/w them in the accessory shop  
> (ii) chisato in one of hina’s 2* cards mentioned that there’s a dog cafe in town so the dog cafe was inspired by their conversation  
> (iii) notable events involved/mentioned, in sequential order: a nod to the aftermath of the umbrella for the autumn rain event, lisa's lyrics, neo-aspect/bs2 (where yukina up and leaves the studio leaving sayo and lisa alone), roselia water theme park/mermaid set event (lisa's 3* episode where sayolisa brought a lost child back to their mother in the water park)


End file.
